It is well known to provide a variety of different roll-ball dispensers for consumer care compositions. A bottle contains the liquid consumer care composition and a roll-ball is held captive at a head at the top of the bottle, the roll-ball being covered by a removable cap when the product is not in use. It is possible to invert the bottle prior to use in order to apply the liquid composition to an inwardly directed surface of the ball prior to rotating the ball against the skin to deposit the liquid composition on a desired area of the skin. Such packages are generally intended to have an aesthetic appeal as well as provide an ergonomic design for ease of application of the consumer care composition to the body of the user or other surface.
It is known to provide a number of different package designs which purport to meet these design criteria of aesthetic appeal combined with an ergonomic design. For example, it is known to provide a linear or angled relationship between the body of the bottle and the head of the bottle to provide convenient application to particular parts of the body, for example the underarm area, and concave or convex surfaces of the bottle for ease of manual handling, in particular secure gripping. US-A-2002/012565 discloses such an angled head.
Nevertheless, there is a need in the art for a package for a consumer care composition which provides improved manual control by the user and easier application to only desired areas of the skin.
There is also a need in the art for a package for a consumer care composition which is easier to use, in particular to provide an initial wetting of the ball by the liquid composition.
There is furthermore a need in the art for a package for a consumer care composition which exhibits improved aesthetic appeal.